


Pussycat, Pussycat, I Love You

by ExoticBuns



Series: What's New Pussycat? [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: But only What's New Pussycat this time, Chapters are still Tom Jones lyrics, Cunnilingus, Dinner Date, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Rape Recovery, Vaginal Fingering, yang is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticBuns/pseuds/ExoticBuns
Summary: It's been three years and Yang has finally mustered enough courage to propose to her girlfriend. How will she react when Blake has a proposal of her own?--------“I’m gonna be honest, I didn’t think we would get this far at all.” Yang admitted with a laugh.“What, you thought everything would fall apart after we graduated?” Her girlfriend -fiance, now- smirked behind her fork. “You thought you could escape me that easily?”“Can you blame me? Do you know the likelihood of a high school relationship lasting? Call me cynical, but-““That’s exactly right, Yang. You’re a cynical old woman.”“You’re the one who wants to marry me.”------------Explicit content is the first chapter, second is just me tying up loose ends with this AU and finally closing it for good.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: What's New Pussycat? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124561
Kudos: 32





	Pussycat, Pussycat, I Love You

Yang wasn’t exactly known for being calm and collected, but Ruby wasn’t sure she had ever seen her sister freaking out this badly. She was anxiously fixing her clothes every ten seconds as she paced, muttering to herself under her breath. Once she was actually concerned it didn’t take Ruby long to figure out why, though. The clothes Yang was constantly fixing? A quaint shawl that hung on her shoulders over the dress she was SUPPOSED to wear to prom, if she hadn’t blatantly refused to go if Blake couldn’t join her. Which she couldn’t. Because of the boyfriend thing.

Ruby tried to act like she wasn’t upset about it after three years, but she was. She was the one who helped Yang pick it out after all, and the one who convinced Uncle Qrow to pay for it. And it had gone completely untouched until today.

The outfit wasn’t too out of place, considering Yang was about to go out on her anniversary date. It was the small box she kept fiddling with that answered Ruby’s concerns.

“Oh no! Is it that day already!?” So Ruby had gotten distracted by the new semester; give her a break! It was her last semester EVER. Second semester of your senior year was supposed to be  _ important _ . Ugh, that sounded mean. This was still something Yang had been planning for months. Something really important to her.

“Ruby!” Yang seemed to snap out of whatever state she had talked herself into when she noticed her sister had entered the room. “You’ve got to help me! I’m not sure about this! I mean, obviously I’m sure I want to marry Blake, otherwise I wouldn’t have bought this expensive ass ring, but what if  _ she _ doesn’t want to marry  _ me _ ?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! How could you even say something so ridiculous?” Ruby had been witness to every step of her sister’s relationship. She was even there for their first kiss, she was very proud to admit. There was no way they  _ wouldn’t _ end up getting married. “You know what you sound like?” She asked with crossed arms and her most impressive ‘done-with-your-shit’ face.

“A completely reasonable person who’s scared of rejection?” Yang tried pathetically.

“A clown! That’s how ridiculous that sounds!” Ruby giggled at her own joke. A crying shame that only Zwei was witness to it besides the butt of the joke. Who was frowning deeply, trying to reason that into her anxious brain. “Listen, Yang, you’ve been thinking about this for  _ ages _ . Are you seriously going to chicken out now?”

“Yes?” Even she didn’t believe her lies and she shamefully released a defeated sigh. “I don’t know! What if she says no?” Ruby knew her sister was assuming the worst again. There was no way Blake would say no. Maybe  _ ‘not yet _ ’, but never  _ no _ . “I’m not sure I could handle that.” Yang admitted softly.

“Alright, look at me.” Ruby grabbed her sister’s bicep and stared her down. As much as you could stare down someone several inches taller than you. Plus heels. “Why are you going to propose?”

“Because I love her so much it hurts and I don’t want to consider the possibility of her leaving me someday?”

“You realize divorce is a thing, right?” Yang’s face fell. “No! No spiraling!” Ruby would have slapped some sense into her if Yang didn’t have the sense to nod and take a breath. “Give me the honest answer. Not the joke answer.” Yang whined uncomfortably and pouted childishly. “Come on. What’s the real reason?”

“Because…” She sighed and actually met Ruby’s eyes finally. “...I want her to be my wife?”

“Yes. And?”

“And I want to live with her and wake up to her face every morning and maybe have kids someday?” Ruby smiled encouragingly as she finally released her sister.

“Exactly. Don’t you think Blake also wants that?” Yang flushed and straightened her clothes again.

“Kids?” She squeaked.

“Married life, Yang. Do you really think she doesn’t want to spend every morning and night with you? To go grocery shopping together? To bicker about tv subscriptions and the internet bill?” Yang chewed her lip anxiously. Ruby sighed and resorted to her last measures. “If she says no I'll do your dishes for two months.”

“Ruby, we don’t live together anymore.” Yang laughed.

“I’ll drive over to your apartment! Just accept the deal or I’m calling Jaune to really talk things through!”

“Ugh, please don’t bring Mr Arc the Miracle Psychiatrist into this.” Yang groaned. An annoying beeping from Yang’s phone meant the conversation was over regardless. She had set an alarm to give her a time limit on her decision, or else she would be going back and forth all night and stand Blake up on their anniversary. “Oh, fine! Fine, I’ll just...bite the bullet. Two months, Ruby Rose.” She grumbled as she stomped out of the house in her nicest pair of boots.

Ruby waved through the window with a grin as Yang swung open the truck’s door. She was a mad genius. She knew this very well. Penny mentioned it rather often, but it was nice to be proved right every now and then.

She glanced down at her phone and giggled as she went back through her message history with Blake earlier that night.

_ I miiiiight be planning something special. Don’t tell Yang. _

_ But it’s kind of a big deal and I’m excited! _

Idiots.

————————————

  
  


Yang pulled into the familiar driveway with butterflies in her stomach. God, she still remembered the first time she came here, on a cold autumn night. Blake still had that jacket, and it looked better on her than it ever did on Yang. She knew she was a sucker that night. If only she knew then that she would end up proposing to this girl.

Okay, so that wouldn’t be so hard to believe, but the no-joke-this-might-actually-happen part would definitely have boggled her mind.

Yang sent a quick text to Blake letting her know she was there. She had been kind of bummed when Blake turned down the offer to move into that shitty apartment with Yang, but honestly she couldn’t blame her. Ghira’s health was starting to decline and this house was way nicer anyway, especially considering the state of the neighborhood. It wasn’t like it was a expensive house, objectively, but it was homey. A little run down and a bit creaky, but homey. Lots of memories.

Ghira was part of the reason Yang was doing this now, actually. As hesitant as Blake’s parents had been about their relationship, she wanted them both to be there when their only child got married. So she was pushing the proposal up a few months so the old man could walk his girl down the aisle. No big deal. She liked Ghira.

Did she need legitimate, logical reasons to marry Blake? No. Loving her was reason enough. Still, maybe a part of her felt better about the decision if it was practical. It was a big decision after all.

Blake stepped out onto the porch and Yang swallowed. She was wearing a new dress, one Yang hadn’t seen before. She had a sneaking suspicion Kali had helped pick it out. Flowy straps that barely helped keep it up, a long cut up to the thigh, a deep violet that fit her so well.

Health insurance. Having a spouse helped with health insurance.

“Hey there, gorgeous.” Blake’s silk voice greeted her as soon as the door opened. Yang was granted the view of a milky thigh slipping past that cut as Blake slipped into the truck.

Tax returns. Better tax returns.

“I love the hair.” Blake purred as her fingers played with the coiffed golden locks.  _ Good _ , Yang thought selfishly.  _ It took me an hour _ . “So! Sun and Neptune’s restaurant, right?” A fang accentuated her crooked smile and Yang tried to take a slow breath.  _ Three years. You’ve been able to handle her for three years _ .

_ But it’s always worse on days like these! Remember what she did on your birthd _ -

Wedding gifts. Those were nice. Often expensive.

“You seem awfully quiet.” Blake pointed out with a small frown. Yang’s cheeks burned as Blake’s hand gripped her thigh, squeezing assuringly. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Yang lied. She hated lying. Especially to Blake.  _ She can always tell _ . “I just...I’m a little nervous.” She confessed with a short laugh.

“How come? Is their place too formal? We can go somewhere more casual.” Blake offered earnestly. Yang chuckled and shook her head.

“No, that’s not it. We don’t get to be all fancy very often, so I’m kind of excited. Mostly because we don’t have to pay, though. Otherwise I  _ would _ be freaking out.” That succeeded in making Blake giggle, at least. The only reason it was free tonight was because Sun had forgotten Yang’s birthday and offered a free dinner to pretend he hadn’t.

“ _ No, no, Yang, I promise I didn’t forget! It’s just not something I can wrap!” _

“Plus you look great.”

“It’s about time you said something.” Blake teased. She didn’t try to hide that she was shy, though. Yang loved that. “I was starting to think I was wrong.”

“Thinking it would take my breath away? Well, you were absolutely spot on with that. I didn’t comment because I couldn’t. You know me.” Whenever Blake put on a show for her she was left speechless. Blake had giggled so sweetly when Yang’s “birthday present” had left her discombobulated for at least a few minutes. They only showered together, but for Yang it was the closest thing she had. It had been fueling her fantasies ever since.

“It’s cute.” Blake hummed warmly. She twisted in her seat and placed a hand on Yang’s thigh again, this time dragging it up excruciatingly high. Fuck, her hand was cold.

“Blake. Your hand is under my dress.” Her fingers squeezed. A glance in her direction let Yang know that her ears were twitching, waiting diligently for the desired response.

“And?”

“And it’s…”  _ Turning me on _ , she wanted to say. “.... _ distracting _ .” The word was practically a whimper and Blake was merciful. She pulled away with a devilish laugh.

“I just can’t resist teasing you. Your reactions are so cute!” Yang really couldn’t be annoyed with her for it. Not when she liked it, not when she craved Blake’s touch in any way she would give it.

  
  


They arrived at the restaurant shortly after and Yang tried not to feel self conscious as she pulled her beaten up old truck into the parking lot. Teslas, mustangs, two camaros, and even a lamborghini, were parked in the very same lot. Weiss had hyped the place up to help business and now rich snobs were most of Sun and Neptune’s clientele. Soon they’d be getting a  _ valet _ .

“Ugh this place is obnoxious.” Yang complained as she stared up at the modern architecture. The restaurant had been Neptune’s dream, so yeah, she felt a little bad for mocking it. It wasn’t her fault his dream looked butt-ugly.

“Remember to behave, Yang.” Blake chided her as they walked inside. “Today is special. You have your tiny purse and everything.” Yang had bought the tiny purse on their first trip overseas, and she now knew it was well worth the investment, for now it held the small box that Yang didn’t have any pockets for.

“I do like my tiny purse.” Yang admitted with a small chuckle. Anniversaries. What a romantic excuse to splurge for a date. Blake introduced herself to the man at the front and giggled as he checked the reservations with a confused frown. Knowing Sun he had made them underline Belladonna in red marker.

“Um...excuse me, I believe your dinner is on the house?”

“Yes. Courtesy of Sun Wukong.” Blake answered with a smirk. The man cleared his throat and nodded with a tight smile. It was clear he wasn’t pleased at the mention of him, which surprised neither of them. He led them down walkways to their table and they followed diligently, Yang never taking her hand off of Blake’s back.

When they were seated and presented with menus the man quickly bowed and assured them that the waiter would be with them shortly. He left them to their devices and they finally looked at each other for the first time since entering the building.

_ God, she is gorgeous. _

“So what do you wanna bet Sun totally wasn’t supposed to sneak us in here?” Yang asked with a laugh as she picked up her menu. Blake rolled her eyes fondly and picked up the alcohol menu.

“He didn’t sneak anything. We were invited.” Her lips pursed in consideration as she read the options.

“Why are you looking at that? You’re underage.”

“I’ll be twenty-one in eight days.” She reminded Yang instinctively. “That doesn’t matter. Sun said we could have wine, so I’m trying to decide which one.”

“He’s giving alcohol to minors? I think I hear sirens.”

“Hush. Weren’t you nervous? This will help.” Yang rolled her eyes, even if Blake had a point. She would need all the help she could get for this. She couldn’t let herself get past buzzed, though. That would only end in disaster. “Besides, it’s just wine.”

“Just wine.” Yang echoed, one brow raising with suspicion. “Because a bottle of wine  _ won’t _ make you start singing karaoke in a silent room.”

“I was high on pain meds, not drunk.”

“Same difference.”

“And as a matter of fact, I need some courage too.”  _ What? For what? _ “I have something else planned tonight.” Blake explained cryptically, burning golden eyes glancing up at her beneath dark lashes. Yang shivered.  _ Was she implying…? _

“Ah, have some bullfighting scheduled? I would have thought you could squeeze that out of your schedule for an anniversary.”  _ Deflect with humor. Maybe then she won’t notice your bright red face _ .

“If I wanted to do any bullfighting, I think I should use you instead of a flag.” Blake giggled. “Why so flustered, Dragon?” The nickname was a low blow. It was only something she used in intimate moments, times where they might have gotten a bit carried away with their kissing.

_ “Slow down there, Dragon.” _

“I’m not flustered.” Lies. “I’m just...warm.”  _ Oh yeah, cause she couldn’t possibly use  _ that _ against you. _

“And what’s got you hot under the collar, then?” There it was. Her gaze was hypnotizing and Yang was almost tempted to say something  _ really _ stupid.

_ Is it bad that I want to try again? Does that make me just like him? _

“Good evening, ladies.” The waiter was there just in time to save her ass. He looked like a pretty chill dude, other than the stuffy suit they threw him in. Young too. Probably fresh out of high school. “Could I assist you in taking your orders, or would you like more time to think it over?” Considering they hadn’t even glanced at the menus, Yang assumed it would be the latter.

“I’ll have the salmon filet.” Realization hit Yang like a truck. Blake had asked Neptune what she should get beforehand, so that she wouldn’t waste time perusing the menu. Damn. If only Yang had that foresight.

“Of course. Mr Wukong highly recommends that dish.”

“I’m sure he does.” Blake smiled. “I’d also like the Lazy River Chardonnay.” The waiter nodded and jotted that down as well.

“Do you happen to have ID with you?”

“My friend, Mr Wukong, said that everything would be on the house. Including wine.” Yang stared at Blake for a few seconds, watching as she calmly straightened her necklace like she  _ hadn’t _ just name dropped.

“Of course. And for you, ma’am?” Yang grimaced before quickly masking it. She hated being called “ma’am.” It made her feel old.

“What does Chef Vasilias recommend?”

“Well, as you two are friends of the chefs, then I would suggest the filet mignon. Only the best for our friends, yes? However, the chef did mention you, and he insisted that I recommend the shrimp alfredo.”

“Har har. Very funny, Neptune.” Yang scoffed as she rolled her eyes. “He was making a joke. I’m allergic to shrimp.” Blake was giggling about it, so Yang couldn’t really be that upset. “I’ll have a sirloin.” A last second decision. “And a strawberry sunrise.” Her mother’s favorite drink.

“How would you like your steak cooked?”

Yang met Blake’s gaze and her eyes narrowed. Clearly there was some sort of game being played here. Well, she was going to win.  _ Just you wait, Blake. Just wait until I pull out your ring _ .

“Medium rare.”

————————————————

Half an hour later and dinner was going surprisingly well. Well, it wasn’t exactly a surprise. It’s not like Yang expected to crash and burn this early. No, that would have to wait until she pulled out the box. It weighed heavily on her mind and Yang clutched the bag to her lap, just to make sure no purse snatcher would run off with her future.

“This is nice.” Blake said after a bite of her salmon. She was smiling, which helped Yang relax enough to converse like a normal person. They hadn’t talked much. Dinner was mostly meaningful stares and kicking each other under the table. “Being able to indulge ourselves. This place makes me feel like I’m in a rom com.” Oh, baby. Just wait.

“Is that a good thing?” Yang asked hesitantly. Blake giggled and pressed her naked foot into Yang’s calf. Her toes were cold. Just like always.

“Of course it is. You know I’m a sucker for cheesy romance.” Yang remembered their first date, the day after Valentine’s.

“ _ I like how cheesy you are.” _

“Oh trust me, it’s about to get even cheesier.” Yang mumbled, causing Blake to frown. The waiter came back to check on them, and was kind enough to refill Blake’s wine glass while he was there. Blake made eye contact as she took a sip and Yang wondered what she was thinking.

Her strawberry sunrise had gone mostly untouched. It was very sweet, which shouldn’t have surprised her. She took another long sip of it. She needed that alcohol. If she was being served free drinks then she wasn’t about to complain.

“What do you mean?” Blake’s ears twitched as she tilted her head curiously, something Yang never failed to find incredibly adorable. Well, it wasn’t like they had a check to wait on. Blake seemed just about finished. Now really wasn’t a bad time.

“I mean, um…” Yang hesitated and glanced down at her drink. _Fuck_ _it_. She picked it up and quickly drank the rest of it, the thick liqueur sliding down her throat. _Gross_. “Blake, I…” Shit, she practiced this for months in front of the mirror. Why was she freezing up now?

“Yang…” She could tell that Blake knew what she was doing. God, that was embarrassing. Well, no turning back now. Otherwise Blake would know what she chickened out of.

“I love you.” Start with something simple. “More than anything.” Add onto it. “The past few years have been so amazing. Having you in my life is the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me.” Yang grabbed her hands, and she was suddenly painfully aware of her prosthetic. “And I...I never want that to change. I never want to lose you. I want to be by your side for the rest of my life.”

Blake was silent, watching her helplessly with wide eyes.

“So, I...god, sorry. I’m messing this up.” Yang picked up her purse and grabbed the only thing that was in it. The small velvet box that held her heart inside. She forgot something. No, no, she had practiced this so many times! “Uh, I also...um…” Blake was staring at her expectantly, not making this any easier. “I know how much it means to you and your family, that your dad is with you, you know? And, I mean, not that I think he’s going to...um,  _ leave _ , anytime soon, but I wanted to make sure he had the chance so I’m sorry if this is too fast.”

“Yang.” Oh thank god she stopped this. Yang was starting to think she would end up bringing up old wounds at this point. She dared to look at her. There was a soft smile on her lips and her ears were angled just slightly downwards. “Baby. Slow down. Take your time.” She reminded Yang of Kali, and that was definitely not something she should mention.

“Right.” Yang took a slow and steadying breath and remembered what Ruby had said to her only an hour or so before this. Married life. Blake might just want that too. From the way she was trying to suppress a grin, it was hard for Yang to convince herself that this would end badly.

She lifted the box from her lap and Blake had the decency to act shocked. Her eyes twinkled as Yang held it out to her.

“I’m gonna cut my losses and just get to the point. Will you marry me?” There was a beat of silence and for just a second Yang really thought Ruby had been wrong. Blake didn’t want that with her. And then Blake opened the box, because Yang was a dumbass who forgot to open the box, and she carefully slipped the ring onto her finger.

“Oh wow, that third glass of wine is starting to get to me.” Blake whispered as tears started rolling down her cheeks. Yang laughed, because of course she did, and she bolted from her seat to grab Blake’s hand and yank her into a hug. The poor girl yelped in surprise, but didn’t fight the affection. “You didn’t even wait for my answer.” Blake murmured against her ear.

“You shouldn’t have tried it on if you didn’t want me jumping to conclusions.” Yang replied into her neck.

“Everyone is staring at us, you know.”

“We’re a homosexual, interracial couple in a fancy restaurant for fucking elites. They’ve been staring at us all night.”

“I think it’s cause you’re pretty.”

“No, you.”

“Nice comeback.”

“Thank you.”

They regretfully separated and Yang reluctantly sat back down in her seat. She knew she was grinning a mile wide, but she didn’t care. “Does this mean yes?” She asked breathlessly. Blake giggled and covered her mouth with her hand like she always did, but this time the ring made it so much more beautiful.

“Maybe. Does this mean you’ll stop putting your toilet paper the wrong way?” Blake asked with a small smirk. Yang guffawed at the reminder. So she put Blake’s toilet paper upside down  _ one time _ , big deal!

“I told you, it's a habit! Dad ingrained it into our minds! I can’t help it!” She insisted. “And don’t even get me started on his dumb dishwasher rules! The man really had a-“

“Yes.”

“Huh?” For a solid few seconds there Yang had completely forgotten her original question. Blake smiled sweetly at her, waiting for her to figure it out. “Oh.” Her brain managed to catch up. “Oh!” Her emotion came quickly after it.

“Did you really think I would say no?” Blake asked with a worried frown.

“I’m gonna be honest, I didn’t think we would get this far at all.” Yang admitted with a laugh.

“What, you thought everything would fall apart after we graduated?” Her girlfriend -fiance, now- smirked behind her fork. “You thought you could escape me that easily?”

“Can you blame me? Do you know the likelihood of a high school relationship lasting? Call me cynical, but-“

“That’s exactly right, Yang. You’re a cynical old woman.”

“You’re the one who wants to marry me.”

“Hm, yes. Unfortunately I am.”

“Wow, you wound me. How humiliating. I’m humiliated.”

“Hm, maybe I’m into that.” Yang’s eyes widened in surprise and her face grew hot.

“ _ Blake _ !” She squeaked, vandalised. More giggles. Yang leaned forward suddenly, keeping her voice low. “Wait, baby, are you actually?”

“Why? Are you?” Blake’s cocky reply was enough to get under Yang’s skin on its own, the following wink notwithstanding.

“N-No.” Too fragile of an ego, maybe.

“Why the hesitation?” Blake’s smirk was gonna kill her.

“The opposite.” Yang admitted with a shaky voice. Blake’s eyes zeroed in on the anxious quirk of her lips. That wasn’t helping  _ at all _ .

Where was all this blatant flirting coming from when they’d never had sex? When Blake seemed to have no intention of ever having sex. Had she changed her mind?

_ No. Stop it. Don’t get your hopes up. _

“Oh?” Blake’s brows raised with interest. “So you’d like it if I praised you? Is that what you mean?” Yang tried to ignore how warm she was as she squirmed in her chair.

“No.” She answered bitterly. It was childish of her to respond that way. She knew Blake couldn’t stand it, and she had accepted that. It just...hurt. Like Blake was dangling it in front of her face. “Because I know it won’t actually lead to anything. That’s just egging me on for no reason.”

“Yang…” Blake sighed and she reached over the table to grasp her hand. “Look at me.” She did, even if she didn’t want to. Blake was frowning, her features soft and delicate. “I want to. Don’t you realize that? I tease you because I want it to lead to something.” Okay,  _ now _ she was warm. What was that about not getting her hopes up? So much for that.

“What?”

“Well….I’ve been thinking about…” Blake twirled a lock of hair around her finger before tucking it away anxiously. “...trying sex again.”

_ She wasn’t joking. _

“I’ve been talking to my therapist about it recently. She said that as long as I want to, and we go about it the right way, it can actually be good for me. It could help me heal a bit.”

“Sure, but...” Yang wasn’t confident in the idea purely because of the last time they had tried it. She had tried her best to communicate to make sure Blake was comfortable, but Blake had still shut down right in front of her. It was a coping mechanism, Blake explained eventually. She would shut down and block out everything to protect herself from the pain, physical and emotional.

It had been terrifying, to see Blake’s eyes glaze over like that. It felt worse knowing why it had happened.

“It won’t be like last time, Yang, I promise.” Blake reached forward and held her hand assuringly. “I told my therapist all about it. She said we went about it the wrong way. I mean, she’s right, and I feel stupid for not realizing sooner what the problem was.”

“What was it? What did I do wrong?”

“Oh Yang, it wasn’t you.” Blake assured her softly. “It was getting dark, and we were on the couch. I just didn’t feel safe.” Yang’s heart ached when she heard that. Blake didn’t feel safe with her? “It’s not because of you.” Blake assured again, like she could read Yang’s mind. “It was just...a really common scene. It reminded me of him. Especially the last time, the...the worst time.”

Yang tried really hard not to think about that Valentine’s Day, and how hard she had to fight the urge to call Blake and bust into the bastard’s house.

“So, what…” Yang swallowed the lump in her throat. “What was her advice?”

“Change up the scene. In hindsight the couch was a really bad idea,” Yang could admit that, but it had been an impulsive decision between them. They didn’t even think to move. “But the bedroom probably won’t be much better.” Blake started cleaning up their plates and finished off the last of her drink.

“Do...do you mind if I ask why?” Yang asked as they stood from their seats to leave. She absently tossed a few fives onto the table. Blake chewed her lip as she considered answering. She finally seemed to have decided after taking Yang’s hand as they walked past the front tables.

“Well, you know how I can’t sleep in an unfamiliar bed?” Blake asked with a weary sigh.

“Yeah. We have to bring your blankets and pillows every time we stay somewhere.” It was a pain in the ass, but Yang still did it. Because she wanted Blake to be comfortable.

“It’s because of him. Because  _ his _ bed wasn’t familiar that first time.” Yang stopped dead on the sidewalk and Blake looked up into her eyes. She must have noticed the red tint betraying her anger. “You don’t have to be upset about it anymore, Yang.” Her hand wrapped around the back of Yang’s neck and pulled her down into a quick kiss. “He’s gone, and I have someone so much better now.”

“You didn’t deserve that.” Yang sighed against her jaw.

“No one does.” Blake whispered into her cheek before kissing it. Yang’s chest ached and her arms came around Blake to hold her tight, something that always made her feel better. “I was young and naive, and I was hurt, but I don’t want that to keep me from the things I want.” Blake confessed oh so softly.

“Are you saying you want to have sex with me?” Yang asked with a smirk. She couldn’t help it. Too easy.

“Of course I do. You’re my fiance.” The thrill that word sent her, she was sure, would not compare to  _ wife _ .

“Fuck. I almost forgot about that.”

“How flattering.”

“It should be. Considering it was the idea of having sex with you that distracted me.” Yang quipped. Blake took a slow breath and dragged her hand down from Yang’s shoulder to her chest. If they weren’t in the middle of a parking lot, Yang might have stripped then and there. “So what scene did you have in mind?” She asked instead.

“Actually I’ve been doing some research and reading advice from other survivors.” Blake explained, apparently snapping out of her daze as she pulled her hand away and opened the truck door. She closed the door and talked to Yang through the open window as she circled the vehicle. “Anyway, I was thinking we could ease our way into that.”

“Oh yeah? How so?” Yang climbed into the truck and almost immediately Blake’s hand was on her thigh.

“Well, I’m much less likely to shut down if I’m not being touched, right?” So that’s why she’s been more handsy, lately? Testing the waters?

“So you’re gonna touch me instead?”  _ Fuck, she could get behind that _ . “Th-that’s your solution? Topping me?” It was a fantastic plan. Brilliant. The glint in Blake’s eyes only solidified that.

“Does that sound good to you? I could even start right now.” Blake purred as her fingers trailed higher. “I wonder how well you can drive when my fingers are inside of you.”

“Jesus!  _ Blake _ !” Yang shivered violently and she gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles. The faunus had jumped from her sudden outburst and her hand was gone. Yang needed it back. If tonight didn’t end up going somewhere she was going to lose her mind.

“Sorry. Too much?”  _ Not enough _ , Yang almost begged. “I just...thought you liked it when I’m aggressive.”

“ _ Yes _ . That’s the  _ problem _ !” Yang huffed as she started the car and pulled out of their parking spot. Blake was watching her carefully, curiously. Oh well. She might as well fess up. “You are  _ amazingly _ sexy, and your voice  _ does things _ to me, Blake.” She shivered again as she shifted in her seat. They were on the road now. “Trust me. If you stuck your hand under my dress now, you would not be disappointed.”

“Oh.” Blake was silent for a few seconds after that, but it wasn’t long. “Can I touch you?” Her hand ghosted over Yang’s knee and she couldn’t stop the shiver. Just the thought of finally being touched by her…

“At least let me park the truck. I do not want paramedics to find my body with my underwear around my ankles.” Blake laughed at that, so it was worth the mental image. Yang pulled to the side of the road and turned into a dark neighborhood that she didn’t recognize. Moonlight framed Blake’s face as she leaned closer. It reminded Yang of a halo.

“I love you.” Blake whispered as she pulled her in for a kiss. It was heated and passionate, and usually these sorts of kisses wouldn’t go anywhere substantial. Just like the first time it happened in Yang’s basement. That seemed like so long ago. “I need to know you want this as much as I do.”

“I want this so much, Blake. I’m ready. I’ve been ready.” Blake’s hand was on her waist now, thumb rubbing circles into her hip.

“I’m sorry I made you wait.”

“Don’t apologize.” A short breath. “That’s not why I said it.” Yang swallowed her fear and held Blake as close as she could over the truck console. “Touch me. Please.” That felt so strange to ask for, but so exhilarating. Blake listened, sweeping her hand around to grab Yang’s ass. That wasn’t outlandish for them. Blake often indulged in that part of her.

This was different. This was electric, intentional,  _ promising _ . Her hand slipped under Yang’s dress and caressed her thigh reverently.

“Sit back.” Blake told her, and she listened. Her back hit the front seat with a dull thud and Blake was hovering over her, one knee placed awkwardly next to the console as she tried to remain close. “You’re so beautiful.” She whispered into golden locks as her fingers crept ever closer. Yang shivered.

“Tell me more.” She playfully prodded, trying to hide the waver in her voice. Blake smirked as her fingers made contact. Yang couldn’t stop her moan even if she had known it was coming. It felt like bliss to finally have those fingers stroking her thoughtfully, sliding up to pinch that little nub before slipping back down.

“You’re so wet.” Blake muttered against the shell of her ear, her teeth and tongue playing with the cartilage. Her fingers pressed against Yang’s clit and she bit the base of her ear, remembering still after three years what that had done to her. Yang moaned shakily, her voice much higher than she would like to admit.

“How...How did we go so long without doing this?” Yang asked breathlessly. She bit her lip to choke back any noises she made as Blake’s fingers spread her open.

“Can I put them inside?” Blake asked breathily, ignoring Yang’s question.

“Yes! Fuck,  _ yes _ , please…” She obliged and two fingers slid inside of Yang easily. Blake  _ moaned _ , which was incredibly hot as it was. The fact that she did so right against Yang’s ear only served to enhance its sexiness. “Oh my god, Blake…” Yang gripped her back tightly, feeling as though she might fall backwards into an abyss.

“I love you. I can’t tell you how many times I touched myself thinking of this; finally being inside you.” God, was she  _ trying _ to break Yang? Yes. The answer was obviously yes. Yang bit back a moan, but Blake was making it difficult when her lips were all over Yang’s neck and ear. “You’re doing such a good job. I love you so much.”

“ _ Fuck _ .” Her fingers were moving now, nice and steady. Yang gripped the steering wheel with the hand not currently entangled in Blake’s hair. Thank god she pulled over. No way she could drive like this. “ _ Blake… _ ” Her chest was stuttering. Blake’s thumb pressed into her clit on her next deep thrust and Yang almost came undone right there.

“Say my name. I love it when you say my name. I love your voice.” Blake growled against her skin, thrusting deeper and stronger. Yang was a mumbling mess other than the occasional swear and every moan. Blake grabbed her face and kissed her messily, thrusting faster. “Say my name.” She demanded.

“Blake.” Yang moaned it through her teeth as she tried to handle Blake’s violent thrusts. Her cries were getting louder,  _ higher _ . “Blake!” She dragged her tongue up Yang’s neck and somehow it wasn’t disgusting, only insanely erotic. “Fuck!  _ Blake _ !” She was close. Blake’s fingers inside of her were relentless. It felt like they had been having sex for years, she was so good. How could she be? Other than practicing on herself?

_ Fuck,  _ that _ was a thought _ .

“Blake, Blake, I’m...I’m close…” Yang managed to get out. Blake growled and swallowed her next few moans through a messy kiss.

“Come for me, Yang. I want to see all of it.” Blake demanded, her thumb rubbing hard circles into Yang’s clit. Her back was arching against the seat. She was clutching the headrest with one hand while the other clung to Blake. She was almost there. Just a bit more. “Come on, Dragon. You can do it.”

“Oh, fuck!” Yang gasped as her body seized and shuddered violently out of her control. Her whole body felt white hot. Her squeaks were swallowed by Blake’s kisses. It faded just as soon as it happened, and Yang was left slouching in the front seat trying to catch her breath as aftershocks wracked her body.

“That was amazing.” Blake whispered reverently as she licked the juice from her fingers. A strong shiver shot through Yang when she saw it. “We have to do that again, sometime.”

“What...what about you?” Yang asked with a frown. “You just gonna suffer and be horny?” She could tell Blake was begging for release, from the way her pupils were blown wide and the way her chest was heaving.

“Don’t worry, I can get myself off.” Yang’s heart stopped at just the thought. God, what a thought. “Especially with all that new material.” Blake must have noticed her expression, because she smirked as she leaned back into her seat. “Maybe you can watch. If you’re good.”

“You are  _ evil _ .” Yang stretched awkwardly in the small space of the cab, her back popping after being stuck in such an awkward position. “I am driving us to my place, and you are going to keep to that.”

“Making demands of me? It doesn’t sound like you’re being very good.” Blake huffed. Yang stammered for a moment before facing straight ahead and starting the car. “You know, I’m starting to weigh the pros and cons of starting right now.” Blake purred. She didn’t dare glance at her.

—

The drive back to Yang’s apartment was torture, but she thankfully managed to get them there without crashing. They both scrambled out of the truck as soon as it was parked and Blake was pouncing on her, kissing her as they stumbled towards the stairs. Yang was trying to keep her hands from wandering too far, but she was making it so  _ difficult _ .

They broke apart just long enough to hurry up the stairs with flustered giggling, fingers entwined. Yang impulsively pressed Blake into the wall to pepper kisses all over her neck, only to stop when Blake froze. Golden eyes stared up at her, filled with anxiety. The effect was immediate as Yang’s head cleared and her heart calmed.

“I’m sorry.” She muttered into Blake’s hair as she pressed a kiss between her ears. She backed away and stepped aside to unlock her door. There was a rush of relief when Blake pressed against her back, wrapping her arms around Yang’s waist.

“We need to talk first.” Blake murmured into her neck. Yang nodded and pushed the door open. Everything felt surreal as she flipped the light on. Blake slipped past her and rounded the corner into the living room. Yang followed helplessly, staring as Blake sat down on the couch and took a shaky breath.

Yang didn’t say anything as she sat beside her. She didn’t know  _ what _ to say. Things suddenly felt off, especially because Blake wasn’t saying anything. Yang would be patient, though. She had a feeling this part was important.

“I love you, Yang. I want this, I really do.” Yang frowned. “I won’t lie to you, though. This could destroy our relationship as much as it could strengthen it. I want to make sure you’re ready for that.”

“I am.” She answered confidently. If they kept skirting around it they would end up destroying their relationship anyway. “Blake, if you didn’t want to have sex, like, ever? I wouldn’t mind. I’d still be with you.”

Blake winced. “Yang…”

“But you  _ do _ .” The guilty look on her face said as much. It wasn’t as simple as now or never. “You’re conflicted, because of course you are, but you  _ do _ want to have sex.” Yang reached out for her hand, running the thumb of her prosthetic over the back of Blake’s hand. “I want you to be happy. I don’t want those memories to haunt you forever.”

“That’s why we need to talk.” Blake whispered as she lifted her hand to Yang’s cheek. It was gone just a second later. She took a steady breath and her eyes seemed intense when she looked up. “I can’t be pinned. In any way.”  _ Boundaries _ , Yang realized. “No hands on my neck. I undress myself. No grabbing my wrists. No pulling my hair. No penetration.” She paused and glanced away for just a second. “ _ Especially _ that.”

“Yeah.” Yang nodded her head as she silently repeated everything to commit it to memory. “Okay. I can do that.” It wasn’t so difficult, she thought. She’d just have to run her impulses through a few filters, that’s all.

“You don’t have to be gentle, just...careful.” Yang felt her heart pick up in pace as Blake stood. She looked down to meet Yang’s gaze, her golden eyes intense. She lifted her hands to unzip the side of her dress and slowly pulled it down, delicately stepping out of it. Yang felt her mouth go dry as she let her eyes roam.

She had seen Blake change before, had even seen her in the shower a handful of times, but with the way she stared, her skin glowing with moonlight, Yang was left breathless. She stood too, though she felt uneasy on her feet. Blake smiled and draped her arms around Yang’s shoulders, slowly, teasingly, pulling down the zipper of her dress. Yang’s lips parted, but no words escaped her. No words even came to her. It was impossible to describe the way she felt.

Her dress fell to her ankles and Blake’s hand guided her head down into a kiss. They had kissed countless times now, but this was electrifying. It felt like that very first time, in the chilly wind on a cold January night. She could feel the heat of the truck lights staring her down, could still feel the scratch of her old scarf.

_ You're here, in front of me, right now, and I like you and I can't just ignore it anymore. _

That felt like a lifetime ago, but it had only been three years. Such a miniscule amount of time in the grand scheme of things.

Yang tried to pull Blake closer, but that didn’t work, so instead she gripped her thighs and lifted her. Blake squeaked and immediately wrapped her legs around Yang’s waist. Giggles interrupted their kiss and Blake pulled away to look at her. Her ears were twitching-something that Yang considered best left unmentioned.

“Hey.” Blake whispered as her hand stroked Yang’s hair. She sighed at the gentle touch and took a cautious step towards the bedroom.

“Hey yourself, hot stuff.” Blake smirked and her expression tilted, lips pursing in thought. Yang felt like she was being studied. Golden eyes stared down every freckle and every crack in her lips was traced with a gentle thumb.

“Did you know that your eyes turn red when you’re turned on?” Blake asked as her expression settled on smug. Yang laughed because, no, actually, she had not known that. Twenty years and you still learn new things about yourself.

“Do they? I thought it was just when I got angry.”

“I used to think that too.” Blake admitted with a breathless laugh. “That first time I called you dragon, I thought I had done something wrong. Your eyes turned red, just like they are now.” Yang remembered, although vaguely. A stupid nickname had never made her feel like that before, but she was seventeen and didn’t think twice about it. “Yang.”

“Yeah?” She didn’t realize she would be so breathless when she spoke.

“Take me to the bedroom.” Yang grinned, not needing any further encouragement to do so. Blake peppered kisses over her cheeks and jawline, as if purposefully trying to make her lose her balance as she carefully walked down the hall. “I’m excited.” Blake confessed breathily against her lips. “I feel like a teenager again.”

“It wasn’t that long ago.” Yang argued, but it felt empty. She kicked the bedroom door open and she adjusted her grip so that she was holding Blake’s butt. The faunus didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, too occupied in lavishing her ear with nibbles and languid licks. Yang whined as Blake’s teeth bit into the shell of her ear, the scrape of her fang igniting a fire.

“Let me be on top.” Blake whispered to her, a reminder, just as Yang reached the bed. The blonde nodded dumbly and spun around, falling back onto the bed and letting Blake tower over her. She moved her legs to stand on her knees and Yang had to tilt her head back to kiss her. Blake’s fingers carded through golden locks, pressing her lips insistently against Yang’s.

“Blake…” Yang had already climaxed earlier, but her body itched for another. First, though, she would see to Blake.

“Hold on.” Blake pulled back and for a horrible moment Yang thought she had messed things up. No, Blake only pulled away to toss aside her bra, and her hands eagerly lifted Yang’s to her chest as their lips met once more. Yang groaned as she groped and squeezed, taking pleasure in a privilege only once before bestowed upon her. “That feels nice.” Blake whispered roughly against her lips and Yang looked up at her, their eyes meeting intensely. Intimacy, not just pleasure.

“You’re amazing.” Yang whispered back. “I’m not just saying that because you have nice tits.” Blake laughed and Yang grinned, feeling quite accomplished despite not necessarily achieving anything substantial. “But you do. You have awesome tits.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Blake muttered in reply as her hands reached behind Yang to unlatch her bra, throwing it carelessly behind her. Her breath stuttered as Blake’s lips trailed kisses over her collar, tracing the lines of bone with wet kisses and playful nips. She bit down and sucked without warning, and Yang couldn’t stop the groan from leaving her throat.

Blake repeated the attention over the flesh of her breasts, leaving intentional marks in places nobody would see. Her teeth nipped and a hot tongue ran over the skin to soothe it as she glanced up, eyes burning like molten gold. Her attention finally, finally, came to a nipple, and she sucked firmly, playfully pinching the other and rolling it in her fingers. Yang gasped and her hips twitched, desperately seeking friction.

“Yang.” Blake’s voice was rough with desire when she lifted her head and Yang pulled her into a heated kiss. Their tongues collided and she whimpered into Blake’s mouth. The faunus pulled away with a short gasp, trying to keep hold of a thought. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Yang replied instantly. “Now, are you gonna fuck me or what?” Blake grinned and playfully pushed Yang onto her back. The blonde laughed restlessly and eagerly scooted back. Blake lowered her body on top of Yang’s, pressing their foreheads together and staying like that for a moment. Yang frowned, concerned by the sudden stall. “You okay?” She asked softly as she ran her fingers through soft raven hair.

“Yeah.” Blake whispered in reply, her lips quirked with amusement. “I just want to take it in for a second.” Yang nodded. She completely understood. After three years this all felt like a lot, and they both seemed very eager, but it was still a bit overwhelming.

“Take all the time you need.” She offered with a fond smile, taking her own moment to enjoy stroking Blake’s head. Her ears flicked when Yang’s fingers brushed them, but Blake made no comment. Stroking her ears was not something Blake often allowed her to do, so Yang valued every opportunity.

“Do you mind if I put some distance between us?” Blake asked softly before kissing Yang firmly. It was short, but it made her head spin.

“Is that what you need?” Yang asked. Blake smiled sweetly and shook her head.

“No. I just want to show you something.” Her imagination ran wild before she could stop it and her face grew warm. Blake smirked and sat up, straddling her hips with confidence. Yang’s eyes widened as Blake ground her hips gently against hers, biting her lip suggestively as she rocked her body. Yang lifted her hands, hesitated, and Blake grabbed them impatiently and placed them on her hips.

“Oh man…” Yang tried to swallow, but her mouth felt dry. “Blake…” She was speechless, flustered as Blake continued to hold her hands even as she rocked her hips harder. She realized with a start that Blake might actually be trying to get off. Somehow it hadn’t seemed like something she was allowed to witness, much less  _ help with _ .

“Fuck. Hold on.” Blake’s brow furrowed with impatience or frustration or both. She lifted her hips and hastily pulled down her panties, carefully slipping out of them and tossing them aside. Yang took in the sight hungrily as one of Blake’s hands descended quickly, playing against the flesh and teasing her clit. Yang’s thumbs dug into the divot in her waist and Blake whimpered, quickly lifting her hands to Yang’s and pulling them away.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to be rough.” Yang squeaked, trying not to think too hard about the dampness on the back of her hand. Blake took a second to breathe and shake it off before she met Yang’s gaze.

“It’s okay. It wasn’t that bad.” Blake assured her with a soft smile. Despite her words, though, she didn’t let go of Yang’s hands. “Do you, um...you wanna lend me a hand?” She asked softly as she shyly played with some of Yang’s fingers.

“Yes.” Yang answered without a second thought. “Fuck, um...yeah. Sure.” She flushed, embarrassed about how eager she was. Blake could ask her to do just about anything right now and she would probably say yes.

“You’re so cute.” Blake purred as she leaned in for a kiss. She let go of one hand, but dragged the left down into unexplored territory. Yang was sure she was shaking when she felt heat against the back of her hand. She was so  _ warm _ . She bit back a whimper when her skin made contact with hot slick, instantly coating her knuckles. Blake moaned softly into her neck, gnawing gently with her teeth as she slowly rocked her hips.

“God. You feel so good.” Yang huffed.

“Don’t say that.” Blake snapped, and Yang nodded numbly. She wasn’t sure she was in the right headspace, but any other time she would have started fuming over the implications of such a reaction. As it was, Blake was grinding against the back of her hand, her breathing growing rough and uneven.

“Okay.” Yang chewed her lip, biting back everything she desperately wanted to say. Blake was just so wet, so warm, so inviting. She wanted to be inside her, but she knew that wasn’t an option. That was okay. She didn’t mind. This was much more than she was expecting anyway. “What do you want me to say?”

“I...I don’t know.” Blake gasped and pressed her hips into Yang’s knuckles suddenly. “Tell me it’s you.” She requested softly, uncertain. Yang could do that. She could do that easily.

“It’s me, Blake. I’m right here. Me. Yang.” Blake moaned and started rocking her hips again. Yang flexed her hand, shifting her knuckles and catching her off guard. She shivered and ground her hips firmly. “I’ve got you. You’re okay.”

“ _ Yang… _ ” She was definitely worked up, probably wet since they left the restaurant. Yang had made her wait long enough. Whatever she wanted, Yang would give it to her.

“Yeah. I’m here. I love you.” Blake’s lips were right against her ear when she moaned, and Yang could feel a shudder run through her entire body.

“I love you too.” Blake answered roughly, voice thick with mounting pleasure. “Yang. I love you.” She gasped and Yang could feel her shudder. “ _ Fuck _ , Yang…” She pulled away, leaning back as she started grinding in earnest. Yang tried desperately not to do anything but watch, letting Blake claim her own pleasure. She watched with wide eyes, enraptured, as Blake ground her hips down  _ hard _ and started violently shivering. “ _ Yaaaang _ !” Her voice cut through Yang like a harpoon and her hips thrusted up into Blake’s without her control.

“Holy shit.” Yang panted heavily as she watched Blake run a hand through her hair, felid ears chaotically flicking this way and that. Blake’s chest heaved and when she opened her eyes and looked down at Yang with a wild grin, she knew that her assumption was true. “You...you just came on my hand?” It wasn’t really a question, but somehow it sounded that way.

“Yeah.” Blake answered bluntly. She took a deep breath to calm herself before leaning forward to kiss Yang’s jaw. “I’d do it again too, but I think you’ve got your own little issue.” Blake reminded her as she dragged a daring finger down the center of Yang’s chest.

“Right. But first…” Yang smirked as she lifted her hand to her lips, staring into Blake’s eyes as she licked the juices off of her knuckles. Yang felt like she could get high off of the flavor. She could only hope Blake would let her taste it again at some point. Maybe directly from the source…

“You have the right idea.” Blake smirked as she wiggled backwards, placing a wet kiss just under Yang’s belly button. Her breath stuttered. The sight of Blake between her legs, with that look in her eyes; it was something directly out of her fantasies. “Is this okay?” Blake asked hesitantly, clearly hoping she would say yes.

“More than okay.” Yang replied, shifting her hips excitedly. Blake’s slender fingers hooked around the waistband of her underwear and slipped them down. Part of her worried how presentable she was, but the heat she saw when Blake’s eyes flickered up was enough to placate her anxiety.

“You are probably the single most attractive person I have ever met.” Blake told her without a hint of humor. She was dead serious, and the sentiment made Yang shiver.

“No way. We have several friends way hotter than me.” Sun came to mind, but she knew better than to mention him now. Blake’s eyes narrowed and she pressed an open kiss against the junction of her hip and thigh. Yang couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped her.

“Hush. I wouldn’t lie to you.” A witty response came to mind, but she promptly forgot it when Blake pressed her tongue flat against her flushed lips. Yang threw her head back into the mattress and closed her eyes, already overwhelmed by the sensation. Blake hummed as her tongue delved further, swiping to the side before she promptly sucked the juices from her skin. Her next breath escaped her as a raspy moan and she felt Blake’s nails dig into her thighs.

“Fuck, Blake, that feels so good.” She tried to look down and admire the view, but she couldn’t handle it when Blake looked up to meet her gaze, golden eyes burning intensely. She dropped her head again and dragged her hand over Blake’s head instead. She tensed and suddenly pulled away. Yang barely had enough time to look down in betrayal before Blake grabbed her hand and nipped at her fingers.

She stared Yang down, making no comment on her flustered reaction. “Don’t.” Yang took a shuddering breath and made a show of stuffing her hands under her butt. Blake watched with narrowed eyes before they slowly softened. “I’m sorry. It’s just…”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” Yang assured her. Blake swallowed and nodded cautiously. “Seriously. I probably don’t want to know anyway.” She was trying not to think too hard about it, just like always. Neither of them wanted to dwell.

“No. You really don’t.” Blake nodded in agreement. Message received. “Forget that. Where was I?” Her playful smirk was back, but Yang could tell it wasn’t quite as natural. She gasped as fingers joined the equation, gently stroking and playfully teasing her entrance as Blake’s tongue teased her clit.

“Shit. Blake, how the fuck are you  _ good _ at this?” Yang asked incredulously. “Like, I get fingers. You can practice on yourself. But...I mean _ …fuck… _ ” She lost her words as pleasure consumed her. Blake wasn’t going to stop to answer her question. She was fully determined to make Yang come a second time that night, and it wasn’t going to be difficult.

“I guess that’s for me to know and you to enjoy.” She answered vaguely as she barely pressed her fingers in. Yang whined and wiggled her hips for more, but Blake held out. She was taking her time, relishing it. Yang tried to steady her breathing, but it wasn’t exactly working out.

“Oh my god, baby…” Her slender fingers curved and Yang felt a strong shudder rush through her body. Blake’s eyes narrowed and she suddenly added pressure. Yang crumbled and gripped the sheets beneath her for support. Ecstasy washed over her and she threw her head back in a silent scream.

“I’m not sure that will ever get old.” Blake sighed wistfully as she crawled over her, tucking her face into Yang’s neck. She hummed softly, content as she listened to Yang catch her breath. She snuggled closer and pressed a kiss into the space below her ear. “Thank you.”

“For having sex?” Yang asked with a laugh, still a bit breathless. Blake sat up to hover over her, gently dragging her fingers in little circles over Yang’s chest.

“For everything.” She whispered. “You made my life so much better. I don’t know where I’d be if you hadn’t insisted on being my friend.” Yang stared up at her for a few seconds, speechless.

“You should really be thanking Mr Port for partnering us together.” She managed, her mouth dry suddenly. “I don’t think you would have put up with me otherwise.”

“I don’t know about that…” Blake hummed and leaned down to kiss her, slow and gentle. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I started What's New Pussycat two years ago, back in my junior year. Now I've graduated, moved out, gotten a job??? I still have so much love for this AU and I wanted to share with everyone how their happy ending went.  
> Thank you to everyone who read What's New Pussycat and left kudos or comments! You guys are the reason I managed to finish it and the reason it's become such a cherished memory for me <3


End file.
